steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
What's a "Cluster"?
Synopsis In Tao Gems, White Diamond has a chat with White Aquamarine. Plot "A cluster... aren't they---" White Diamond shushed White Aquamarine. "There are two definitions. I mean the other... we were made in the same''quarry''," White Diamond said. "That's what I mean. When they found us in the cluster shell, they ignored you and found me. I was one of a kind, so I was promoted to a Diamond." White Aquamarine looked at White Diamond. "W-What about Onyx?" White Diamond gripped White Aquamarine's shoulder. "Baby, I thought you two knew everything about each other," White Diamond said quietly. "Onyx was made on the other side of Earth in another quarry." Charoite gasped. "Wait a minute, that's why your gems are the exact same tint of white!" White Diamond nodded. She stood up and hit a metal pole. "All of you! Get out of here! Don't you have wives and husbands to fuck?" The people who were in the crowd walked to their houses. "Hey, how about we go back to talk to Rose Quartz? Steve, you wanna meet Rose Quartz?" White Diamond said. Steve nodded. The three walked to Tempus City where Rose Quartz and her armies stood. "Oh! You're back! Thank the gods," Rose Quartz said. He looked at Steve and said, "Who is the human?" Charoite was more than happy to explain. "This is Steve Strait. We have trained him to be stronger than any other human, sure of it. He will be a good addition to our armies." Rose Quartz looked at the boy. "Are you actually ''willing ''to fight?" Rose Quartz asked Steve. He nodded and jumped in the air. Rose chuckled. "Alright, acceptable," Rose Quartz said. She put her sword in the air. "Listen up, everybody! Pink Diamond and I will be in a meeting, so Pearl will be in guard." "Psst," White Diamond whispered to White Aquamarine, who was now blending in with the crowd. "Why did she call her 'Pearl'? It's 'a Pearl', after all..." White Aquamarine thought for a second. She decided that she was sick. Sick of calling people "'a Pearl'" as if they weren't Gems, having to deal constantly with Yellow Diamond, and sick of not having Black Laced Onyx to balance the tao. "Pearl?" White Aquamarine said once the Pearl stepped up on the large piece of wood. "Yes?" The Pearl said to White Aquamarine. "Are we ever going back to Homeworld?" The Pearl straightened her hair. "I'm afraid not, dear." White Aquamarine's heart was broken. She loved Homeworld and had been there ever since she was first made. "Rose Quartz told me that if we lose... we all die, and that if we win... we can never go back." "Well, then, Pearl?" White Aquamarine yelled. "Yes, darling?" The Pearl said. "We are going to fight Yellow Diamond. Right here, right now." The Pearl laughed. She stopped laughing once she realized that White Aquamarine was serious. "You're very brave," The Pearl said. "We will! Once we get approval from Pink Diamond, we will fight Yellow Diamond! Come on, guys, say it with me! We will win! We will win!" Everyone chanted it, and White Aquamarine felt better about the situation. Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond appeared. The Pearl looked at Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond. "Hey, can we fight Yellow Diamond right now? I realize that we have to go as quickly as possible." "Why the fuck not?" Pink Diamond said. Characters * White Aquamarine * Yellow Diamond (mentioned) * Pink Diamond * Rose Quartz * Pearl * White Diamond * Charoite * Steve Strait Category:Enchi's Content